


Kinglo Ren and Minister Huggs

by 5ofSpades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finalizer the Donkey, M/M, Silencer the Horse, dragon starkiller, pseudo medieval au crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades
Summary: The daily lives of his majesty Kinglo Ren and his most loyal trusty steed Starkiller. (Minister Huggs: HEY!)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 98
Kudos: 115





	1. Kinglo Ren and Minister Huggs

**Author's Note:**

> Very random much mess.

Kinglo Ren and Minister Huggs, who gives the best advises because they are the best, no ulterior motives whatsoever no sir.

Plus Minister Hugg’s fat cat who inhales all leftovers and table scraps but never gets sick, a superior cat than all commoner cats.


	2. Steady State of Minister Huggs

Drunk Minister Huggs is drunk.  


Tired Minister Huggs is tired.  



	3. Meet the Ticos

The Ticos, whose parents came with traders from far, far away.

They grew up in Otomok, a town bordering the Republic and the Empire. The Empire’s records marked the town as a crucial source of rare metals. Its Mayor often buttered up to Minister Huggs for his excellent planning which contributed both to the Empire’s arms and armor, and to the town’s coffers.

But the sisters remembered Otomok as a tiny farming community surrounded by a great green forest, both now no more.


	4. Miss Rey

The talented and spirited Miss Rey, who lives in the homeliest little wizard tower surrounded by the greenest forest, on the other side of the mountains from the much more dreary Empire ruled by Kinglo Ren (and Minister Huggs).


	5. The Gentle & Pensive Virgin Has The Power to Tame The Unicorn

Kinglo Ren slays a three headed feathered dragon and contemplates dinner.

Meanwhile Minister Huggs is waylaid by a new admirer, and Millicent is less than impressed.


	6. Meet Rey's 2 Handsome Friends

The spirited Miss Rey, her best friend Finn, and BB the Corgi, 8th of his litter.

The talented Miss Rey, her other best friend Poe, and BB the Corgi, 8th of his litter.


	7. Meet the Empire Employees

Both failing to pose for their portraits, one with his sour face, the other just can’t sit still.

Kinglo Ren | Minister Huggs  
---|---  
|   
  
And Household. 

Scribe Mitaka | Captain Phasma | Mr. Opan  
---|---|---  
|  | 


	8. Starkiller

Kinglo Ren and his Noble Steed Starkiller who is never seen at the same time as Minister Huggs.  
Also the Minister's cat on catnip.


	9. Portrait-ception

Minister Huggs getting a portrait done in front of royal portraits.


	10. Childhoods

Anyone who remembered Minister Huggs’ mother would have agreed Huggs was unfortunate enough to have inherited the worst aspects of each of his parents’ features and temperaments.

But no one remembered what the woman looked like, not even Huggs.

–

The King used to be a sullen child, who was not nearly as well loved as his mother or uncle, the exiled warrior princess, the saint close to the Force. Taken after his mad grandfather, people would whisper.

Ren has a hard time recalling his mother’s voice and mannerisms. She left him behind, she never did truly care for her son, poor dear little prince, chancellor Snoke’s whispers are what echoes in his ears.

–

Millicent was the first of her litter, the offspring of the best mouser for miles around and some random tom who got lucky. Her mother loved each and every one of her kittens, fed them and licked them and showed them how to beat up other cats, dogs, geese, the palace errand boy.

Millie happily took on her mother’s mantle, ate like a lord, and got fat.

|   
---|---


	11. Beneath The Castle

Errand Boy Huggs and PrinceLo Ren (Huggs liked PrinceLo Ren slightly better than Kinglo Ren. The boy grew so much more aggressive and so full of himself).

They say Chancellor Snoke kept all sorts of magical creatures deep beneath the castle. But the exploration that day only revealed an empty cell with a broken chain hanging off the wall. The Prince thought he saw something that felt like the collar, bracelets, or anklets that Huggs often wore. But upon close inspection, it was just a scrap of leather after all.


	12. Sleep Over

In which Minister Huggs never moved his bed out of the attic, and the King is just fine with that.

(Also Millie is master of all blankets, and she doesn’t like to share with more than 1 human at a time.)


	13. Worldly Distractions

In which Minister Huggs was still Head Scribe Huggs, a step up from Scribe Huggs, and a huge step up from That Ginger Errand Boy.

And in which Chancellor Snoke cautions the Prince away from worldly distractions.


	14. Finalizer and Silencer

Errand Boy Huggs used to dream of many things. New and finer clothes, more food than his allotment and what Ben used to sneak to him before the Prince grew too good for associating with Errand Boys, Brendol choking on his own spit, a faceless mother with soft freckled hands and red locks just like his own.

One of his such boyhood fancies was eventually becoming rich and important enough to own his own handsome steed. Finalizer, he’d call it.

Huggs did eventually become important enough. But alas, Ministerial Budget only allowed for a donkey…

(Kinglo Ren was livid when his Silencer gave birth to a mule. It was a handsome mule, but still…)


	15. Inner Being

Head Scribe Huggs posing for portrait with his cat. Some castle staff had expressed their surprise at how angelic the boy could look cleaned up, with no bruise or black eye or soot on his face and hands.

(Princelo Ren knows what’s up.)


	16. Poor Toes

Head Scribe Huggs volunteering himself as dance practice partner for the prince.

He’d better remember this when he is king.

(Ouch his toes!)


	17. The Sniffles

Minister Huggs thought such duties would be beneath him after the Crown Prince’s coronation and his own promotion to the highest office a kitchen maid’s bastard’s ever going to get (after tragic accidents and unfortunate illnesses had befallen a number of lords from the old court).

But apparently to the King who has the sniffles, Huggs will still be That Ginger Errand Boy.

(Kinglo Ren fully recovered after passing the sniffles to the dutiful Minister Huggs. Huggs hates him.)


	18. M is for Mothers

**M** is for Mothers, who are never around.

Did a grown-up give you that black-eye?

Your employee did.

My… employee? Do you want me to fire them for you?

Pffft, you haven’t got the power to fire anyone. I’ll take care of him myself. One day.


	19. Tutor

POV B. Organa-Solo: PrinceLo Ren tutoring Scribe Huggs while showing off The Force, in the hopes of foisting off future paperwork (and impressing Huggs, for some reason).

POV A. Huggs: Scribe Huggs correcting the Prince’s homework, yet again.

POV 3rd person narrator: The not yet tarnished Force was so bright that the Prince’s art style changed.

—-

POV Millie: Protecting her pet human’s snack while getting a snack for herself, the best cat.


	20. Beeeees

The prince, in Hugg’s opinion dating all the way back to nursery school, was an absolute moron.

(A cute absolute moron.)


	21. Meet Cute

The Prince meets The Kitchen Maid’s son who wants to be an evil vizier when he grows up.

The Prince wasn’t sure why The Kitchen Maid was capitalized. Supposedly she was employed by Commandant Brendol Hux before she ran off.


	22. Lifetime Job

Babysitting. It was not in his job description. Little did he know, Huggs would be babysitting for the rest of all his various illustrious careers.


	23. Career Planning

Head Scribe Huggs’s career planning towards ministerial appointment.

The Prince wasn’t sure if he should be supportive or cautiously unnerved. He was however very sure of his absolute lack of surprise by the pink nightgown.


	24. The Melancholies of Minister Huggs

In which Minister Huggs is suffering from a chest wound courtesy of Lord Pryde in an unfortunate hunting “accident”. Lord Pryde had recently returned from the outer provinces to court, and taken over some of Huggs’ duties with the blessings of Kinglo Ren. “Why do you insist on overseeing everything Huggs? You barely have any time for me anymore.”

And in which Kinglo Ren is growing increasingly obsessed with the talented and spirited Miss Rey, who lives on the other side of the mountains from the dreary Empire with her two handsome best friends.

\+ Scribe Mitaka, who is wondering if doing his best is not enough.


	25. Cold Weather & Different Degrees of Neglect

Come play in the snow with me Huggs.

And what, freeze my fingers and toes off?

Why don’t you have gloves and winter shoes?

I don’t have any winter clothes, Princess! Why don’t you go find someone else to bother?

I don’t have anyone else.


	26. Kinglo Ren and the Three Dear Friends

Kinglo Ren is deeply jealous of the talented and spirited Miss Rey’s deep friendship with her two handsome friends.

(He may have had a similar friendship once. But it fell apart as two little boys grew up into much worser versions of themselves.)

(Minister Huggs just wants the King to focus on his work instead of his voyeurism. Also to fire Lord Pryde, preferably from a cannon. Hunting accident his pert freckled ass.)


	27. Unhappy

The King grew less happy every day, and his household grew unhappy with him.


	28. High

The cat is on catnip and the master is super unfocused.

What is a man to do? (Answer: moar overtime)


	29. X is for X Wing

In which Minister Huggs was enraged by Dameron’s sense of humor and mentioning of mothers. 

(And even more enraged by Kinglo Ren, who didn’t unleash Starkiller the dragon fast enough.)


	30. Working Hard Hardly Working

  
They sleep.


	31. Night Terrors

Night terrors and a comforting visitor.  



End file.
